Gehenna
The Bleak Eternity of Gehenna, also known as The Fourfold Furnaces, The Fires of Perdition, and the Nether Realm, is one of the Burning Hells in the Infernus cosmos. It borders the Gray Wastes of Abaddon and the Nine Hells of Neraka in the Astral Sea. Geography Gehenna is a massive shattered realm consisting of four layers called earthbergs. The top layer, Khalas, is the largest and contains most of the core. The first layer flows with rivers and waterfalls of boiling hot water, heated by the volcanic activity of Khalas, forming spectacular, huge and dangerous waterfalls. The water seems to never reach the bottom of the layer: it all evaporates or disappears into fissures eventually. The second layer, Chamada, is the hottest as it is exposed to the unforgiving heat of the core all along its surface. As it contains the better part of the core's other half, Chamada always flows with massive amounts of magma. The layer has very little in the form of usable surface along its northern edge, with the ground always bursting open and erupting or being covered in lava and vision-blocking ashes, though the Palace of Terror resides here, deep in the earth. Circling around Chamada is a small moon, roughly 2000 feet in diameter. This is Nimicri, a favorite trading post for those who travel the Planes. The moon's streets are clean, it's buildings well-maintained, and its inhabitants friendly. This of course has a darker side to it: Nimicri is actually a giant mimic copying a city. By giving it a drop of one's blood it can copy someone perfectly up to and including the point when it spilled its blood. It has been known to swallow visitors whole as well. The third layer, Mungoth, is cool and relatively comfortable due to its distance from the core. Mungoth bears far less volcanic activity than the first two: it is in fact quite cold and often produces toxic snowfalls from its subatmospheric weather. This toxic snow covers its mountains and makes traversing them more difficult. The fourth and final layer of Gehenna, Krangath, is cold, icy, and dead. It is a virtual twilight zone, with practically no wind, no weather, and no volcanoes. It is dark and cold and empty. The few people on the layer will attempt to stay out of sight, in fear of Mellif the Lich-Lord. Hopelorn, the citadel of Mellifleur, is pretty much the only thing on the layer. An artifically maintained ledge holding a morturary city where necromantic energy lights the streets, it is a city of the dead. Melif and his fellow liches welcome their fellow undead but have no patience for the living. They often capture fallens for experimentation to unlock the secrets of life, death and being, but are careful to never capture anything greater. Gehenna orbits the "black star" of Neraka quickly, with days and nights being at half their length compared to most terrestrial worlds. Smaller chunks of earth also float through Gehenna, occasionally colliding with the primary earthbergs. Among the realms of Gehenna is that of the Kingdom of the Prime Evils, wherein Diablo, Mephisto, and Baal all rule in their own demiplanes, with Diablo residing in Chamada, Baal ruling over Khalas, Mephisto ruling over Mungoth, and Krangath being left in solitary desolation. Category:Planes Category:Realms Category:Infernal Realms